Harry Potter y el secreto de las Sekmeth 1ªparte
by Ninfadora
Summary: Harry y los demas empiezan su sexto año en el colegio. Pero antes de el inicio de las clases todo se complica...
1. Default Chapter

Nota de la autora: Este fic se sitúa tras los hechos ocurridos en el 5 libro de Harry Potter. Si no lo has leído aun es posible que te cueste entender lo que ocurre en esta historia.  
  
Fic de Harry Potter  
  
Capitulo 1:  
  
Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Había vuelto a sufrir otra pesadilla, como cada noche desde su regreso desde Hogwarts. Desde que terminó el curso, Harry había vuelto a vivir con los Dursley y Dumbledore le había pedido que no abandonara la casa y que saliera lo menos posible. De ese modo, sus habituales paseos por el Londres Muggle, tan habituales el año anterior, habían desaparecido al no atreverse a desobedecer una orden directa de su director. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione. Se preguntó si estarían bien. No había recibido noticias de nadie del mundo mágico desde que lo dejaran en el andén al terminar el curso y los echaba de menos. Añoraba la escuela. Aunque volver a ella implicaría volver a aguantar a Snape, su profesor mas odiado, y desde luego soportar aquellas interminables sesiones de estudio con Hermione en la biblioteca, Hogwarts era su único y verdadero hogar. Aunque su vida con los Dursley había mejorado notablemente desde su regreso, Harry sabia de sobra que el nunca podría pertenecer al mundo de sus parientes Muggles. De hecho, nadie necesitaba explicarle que la única razón por la cual Tío Vernon no lo había enviado junto con Hedwig lo mas lejos posible de allí (preferentemente a un lugar sin magia), era por miedo a que la mitad de los miembros de la Orden se presentara en su casa de improviso pidiéndole explicaciones. El y sus amigos lo habían pasado bomba viendo como estos (incluyendo a los Weasley, Moody, Tonks y el profesor Lupin) ponían en su sitio (mas bien aterrorizaban de lo lindo) a los irascibles Dursley, amenazándolos con convertirlos en algo horrible si maltrataban a Harry. Y de hecho había funcionado. La mera idea de tenerse que enfrentar con una horda de magos furiosos y armados con sus varitas bastaba para que Tío Vernon dejara de meterse con Harry y encontrar defectos a todo lo que hacía (bueno aún seguía haciéndolo, pero muy muy bajito no fueran a oírle) y bastaba con la mención de cierto Howler para que Tía Petunia se volviera como la seda (a Harry le importaban un carajo sus miradas asesinas), en cuanto a Dudley, había tenido suficientes malas pasadas con el mundo mágico (incluyendo un ataque de Dementores un año atrás) como para tomar la prudente decisión de dejar a su primo en paz. Al principio, este estaba encantado de librarse de aquellos Muggles que siempre lo habían atormentado. Escribía a sus amigos cada tres días para asegurar que todo iba bien, como había acordado con Moody, y disfrutaba viendo a Dudley esconderse tras su madre cada vez que el gritaba BUH por detrás y lo apuntaba con una varita imaginaria. Por primera vez en su vida, esas travesuras no iban seguidas de un castigo de por vida, ni siquiera de malas miradas pues mucho se temían los Dursley que hubiera alguien vigilándolos (de hecho Harry temía lo mismo pero por distintas razones) y no se atrevían siquiera a reñir a Harry de viva voz. Pero tras más de un mes de aquello empezaba a aburrirse. Los Dursley nunca le habían tratado bien, pero mientras tuviese que permanecer en aquella casa encerrado eran las únicas personas con las que podía tratar. No había recibido ninguna carta de Ron ni de Hermione en todo el verano y el hecho de que sus tíos lo miraran de reojo como si fueran a salirle colmillos o a escupir fuego por la boca de repente no mejoraba precisamente su humor. Le recordaba aquella desagradable etapa en segundo en que los alumnos tenían miedo de el porque hablaba parsel y temían que los atacara por ser el heredero de Slytherin. Aquella había sido una de las peores temporadas de Harry en el colegio, pero Ron y Hermione siempre habían estado a su lado, apoyándolo. El chico suspiró. Echaba tanto de menos a sus compañeros, la sola idea de que les hubiera ocurrido algo aquel verano y por eso no contestaran a sus cartas bastaba para darle escalofríos y hacerle llorar. Para empeorar las cosas, aunque desde el comienzo de aquel aburrido verano no había habido noticias de Voldemort ni de sus mortífagos, las pesadillas de Harry con respecto a este eran cada vez peores. Se había leído cuantos periódicos mágicos y Muggles habían caído en sus manos en busca de asesinatos misteriosos y también veía el telediario siempre que sus tíos no estaban en casa (no se hubiesen atrevido a prohibírselo como el año pasado pero lo ultimo que quería es que estos averiguaran algo sobre Voldemort). Pero el momentáneo alivio que sentía al saber que de momento no había habido nuevas victimas duraba poco. De inmediato, lo reemplazaba la preocupación de no saber que estarían tramando los partidarios del mago tenebroso. Resultaba sospechoso que no hubiese habido indicios de actividad mortífaga desde aquel ataque al Ministerio de Magia. Quizás Voldemort se había descubierto a si mismo demasiado pronto y aun no estaba listo, quizás no volvería a atacar ahora que el mundo mágico era consciente de su resurgimiento al poder y esperaría a mejor ocasión. Harry quería creer que así era. Pero justo cuando acababa de tranquilizarse con semejantes razonamientos, una nueva pesadilla lo despertaba empapado de sudor y aterrado, imaginando que clase de fechorías estaría cometiendo su peor enemigo para provocarle aquel dolor en su cicatriz, que llevaba molestándole todo el verano.  
  
Una voz lo sacó de sus reflexiones.  
  
-¡HARRY! ¡EL DESAYUNO YA ESTÁ!- La voz de tía Petunia sonaba insistente, normalmente, ella jamás se hubiera molestado en avisarle para desayunar sino que EL hubiera tenido que hacer el desayuno. Desde su regreso nadie le había vuelto a exigir que se hiciera cargo de ninguna tarea domestica y de hecho Harry dudaba mucho de que sus tíos se atreviesen a comer nada preparado por el por miedo a sufrir envenenamiento repentino. Aun sumido en sus cavilaciones tomo sus gafas y bajó a la cocina. Su tío miraba el telediario de la mañana mientras devoraba una tostada, Dudley engullía sus cereales mientras tía Petunia le servia el desayuno a Harry.  
  
-Hola- murmuró a Dudley mientras se sentaba a su lado. El chico le lanzo una mirada aterrada y corrió su silla lo mas lejos posible de el. Harry lanzó un suspiro y empezó a comer. De pronto llegó un sonido del comedor, como si alguien hubiera dejado caer una sandia al suelo. Temiendo problemas, Harry se levantó al oír el grito agudo de su tía y la voz furiosa de Tío Vernon.  
  
-HARRY POTTER!!! ¡¡¡VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO!!!  
  
Aquello sonaba como en los viejos tiempos siempre que se metía en un lío, pensando en que podía haber hecho para merecer semejante tono Harry corrió al comedor donde su Tío tenía la tele encendida. La escena era cuando menos sorprendente. Tío Vernon tirado en el suelo como si fuera a darle un ataque, tía Petunia recostada en el sofá mordiéndose los labios para contener sus gritos y Dudley en el umbral de la puerta, deseoso de que echaran la bronca a Harry pero sin atreverse a cruzar. Todo parecía normal hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que su tía intentaba contener no eran gritos, sino sollozos. El chico miró a su tío inquisitivamente, este se limito a señalar el televisor como si aun no pudiera creer lo que pasaba. Harry ahogó un grito de espanto ante lo que el aparato le mostraba, aquello parecía un campo de batalla, varios casas estaban totalmente derruidas y otras en llamas. Centenares de personas gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro, unas tratando de ayudar, otras queriendo sencillamente huir de aquel infierno. Algunas sencillamente aguardaban en un inmóvil silencio, tal vez no tenían fuerzas para gritar ni para huir.  
  
-¡REPENTINO ATAQUE EN UNO DE LOS BARRIOS A LAS AFUERAS DE LONDRES! ¡VARIOS MUERTOS Y CENTENARES DE HERIDOS EN LO QUE PARECE HABER SIDO UNA EXPLOSION DE CAUSAS DESCONOCIDAS! LAS AUTORIDADES NO DESCARTAN QUE EL SINIESTRO HAYA PODIDO SER PROVOCADO Y SE EVACUARA DE INMEDIATO A LOS HABITANTES DE LA ZONA, POR EL MOMENTO SE PIDE CALMA A LA POBLACION...- decía en ese momento la voz del locutor. El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Volvió a mirar a tío Vernon sin aceptar a comprender porque parecía tan afectado. El era uno de esos que disfrutaba viendo las desgracias ajenas en la tele, y echando la culpa de ellas a los políticos.  
  
-MA...MAR...MARGE.- balbuceaba este. Harry comprendió. La tía Marge, la hermana de tío Vernon vivía en el campo a las afueras de Londres. Aunque nunca se había molestado en preguntar donde, supuso que se trataba precisamente del barrio accidentado. NO- se corrigió Harry, aquellos no podía ser un accidente era demasiada casualidad. Más bien atacado. Al mirar por segunda vez la pantalla, comprobó que no se había equivocado. Instintivamente se llevó las manos a la cicatriz, al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en la pequeña pantalla. Una enorme calavera flotaba por encima de las casas arrasadas. Su color verde brillante arrojaba una siniestra luz sobre los heridos y los bomberos que trataban de huir del lugar, pero lo mas extraño de ella no era su color, sino la enorme lengua en forma de serpiente que salía de su boca.  
  
-LA POLICIA INVESTIGA EL ORIGEN DE LA CURIOSA MARCA APARECIDA EN EL LUGAR DE LOS HECHOS SE TEME QUE PUEDA SER PRODUCTO DE UNA BROMA DE MAL GUSTO O LA FIRMA DE LOS AUTORES DE LA CATASTROFE ASUMIENDO QUE FUESE PROVOCADA SE BUSCA ACTIVAMENTE UNA EXPLICACION Y.  
  
Harry apagó el televisor de golpe. El no necesitaba una explicación del porque de esa marca en el cielo. Sabía perfectamente a que se debía. Se trataba de.  
  
-La Marca Tenebrosa- susurró tía Petunia aterrada.  
  
El miedo de Harry dio paso al asombro.  
  
-¿Como sab.?- iba a preguntar, pero su tía lo hizo callar de un ademán, sus siguientes palabras brotaron dificultosamente como si de pronto le costase hablar.  
  
-Dime la verdad- pidió mirando a Harry como si lo viera por primera vez- ¿EL.? ¿Ese hombre. ha vuelto?- De repente parecía mucho mas pequeña y frágil y su piel se había vuelto pálida como la tiza. Su sobrino la miró casi con lastima, de repente se sentía obligado a abrazarla. No tuvo que preguntar a quien se refería. Por un momento pensó en mentir, pero no serviría de nada. La verdad era la verdad y de nada serviría negarla. Ahora todos estaban en peligro.  
  
-Si- contestó con voz queda- Ha vuelto. 


	2. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2:  
  
Tía Petunia no dijo nada. Se limitó a bajar la vista y a ahogar un sollozo. Limpiándose las lágrimas con un trozo de manga se dirigió a la cocina. Al llegar al umbral reparó en Dudley, que había observado toda la escena desconcertado y lo rodeo con sus brazos. -Vamos Dudders, ¿porque no sales un rato? Seguro que alguno de tus amigos está deseando invitarte a tomar el té - dijo con una sonrisa forzada. El niño la miró sorprendido, poco acostumbrado a esa actitud, pero se encogió de hombros y salio. Que fuese tonto no significaba que a veces no captara una indirecta.  
  
-Estaré en casa de Piers - anuncio simplemente.  
  
Harry miró a Petunia de soslayo, ardía en deseos de interrogarla pero captó la mirada de advertencia en los ojos de su tía. Aguardó a que Dudley hubiese cerrado la puerta tras el y siguió a su tía a un gesto de esta. La mujer lo llevo hasta la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Después se dirigió a la ventana y tras comprobar que nadie escuchaba la cerró también. Finalmente, encaró a Harry con un suspiro, todavía temblorosa.  
  
-¿Como sabes lo de esa marca? Y lo de Vold.  
  
_ ¡¡¡NO PRONUNCIES SU NOMBRE!!!- gritó ella y lo agarró del cuello de la camisa para zarandearlo al tiempo que hablaba- N-U-N-C-A-J-A-M-A-S-E-N-E-S- T-A-C-A-S-A-P-R-O-N-U-N-C-I-E-S-E-S-E-N-O-M-B-R-E!!!- Recalcó- ¿Entendido?- añadió algo mas tranquila.  
  
-¡¡¡Suéltame necesito respirar!!!- Exigió Harry zafándose- ¿Como es que sabes quien es Vold. quien es el?- añadió al ver la expresión de su tía. Casi nadie en el mundo mágico osaba pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort, pero el jamás hubiese esperado tal reacción por parte de una persona no mágica, menos aun de tía Petunia que tenia un carácter de todos los diablos. Normalmente los demás le tenían miedo a Ella. En otras circunstancias, Harry casi se hubiera echado a reír, pero aquello no tenía ni puñetera gracia.  
  
-Dímelo- pidió- Dímelo y no haré más preguntas.  
  
Tía Petunia pareció dudar. Harry decidió arriesgarse.  
  
-Contéstame y no volveré a pronunciar su nombre- afirmó.  
  
Los labios de la mujer temblaron. Se retorció las manos visiblemente nerviosa. Finalmente empezó a hablar.  
  
-E.Ella lo dijo ¡¡¡ELLA!!!- gritó entre sollozos- Solía despertarse por las noches diciendo que la perseguían y que iban a atacarla. Me pedía que por favor no la delatara que ella jamás nos traicionaría. Y un día se la llevaron esos hombres. esos. ¡¡¡COMO TU!!!- señaló con un dedo acusador.  
  
Harry la miró sin comprender. No alcanzaba a entender los entrecortazos sollozos de su tía pero mucho se temía que tras ellos hubiera una historia horrible.  
  
-¿Quienes son esos que son como yo?- preguntó agarrándola por los brazos.- ¿Te refieres a que eran magos?- y como su tía asintiera añadió- ¿Estas hablándome de mi madre no? ¿Ella fue la que te contó todas esas cosas?  
  
La respuesta de su tía fue inmediata. Sin previo aviso lo alejo de un fuerte empujón y se echo a llorar histérica. Harry cayó al suelo. ¡Dioses! Jamás hubiese imaginado que su tía tenía tanta fuerza. Con una mano en su dolorido trasero, el chico se levantó y miro alrededor. Los gritos y lloros de su tía lo perturbaban. Harry no sabía lo suficiente de mujeres como para saber en que consistía un ataque de histeria. Lo más cercano que había visto era un par de veces a Cho (cuando recordaba a Cedric) y esto era aun más inquietante. Sin saber muy bien que hacer saco un viejo pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo y se lo ofreció a la mujer. Esta se sonó ruidosamente y siguió llorando. Desconcertado Harry pensó en buscar ayuda. Pero Dudley había salido y tío Vernon estaba ocupado en buscar en todos los hospitales el nombre de su hermana y estaría ocupado con el teléfono sabe dios hasta cuando. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la charla entre Harry y Petunia y este supuso que no seria buena idea molestarlo. Por hacer algo empezó a rebuscar en los armarios y alacenas de la cocina. Tal vez si le preparaba algo de te. De pronto se topó con un frasco distinto al del té. Contenía hojas secas que despedían un olor dulzón. Tila. si mal no recordaba Snape la usaba para preparar pociones calmantes y para dormir sin soñar. aunque no tenia todos los ingredientes para preparar la poción (y de todas formas hubiera sido incapaz de recordarla no sabia como pero al llegar el verano todos sus conocimientos sobre el tema se desvanecían) tal vez pudiera usar la planta para calmar los nervios de su tía. Rápidamente puso agua a calentar y añadió un puñado de las hojas secas de la planta. Puso todo en un vaso y trato de acercar la infusión a los labios de su tía. La mujer no había dejado de llorar a gritos en todo el proceso y Harry empezaba a estar harto.  
  
-¡BEBE!- ordenó mientras le acercaba el vaso. Sorprendentemente, su tía obedeció.  
  
-Gracias- dijo algo mas calmada- Supongo que lo siento, ¿no es propio de mi actuar así no crees?  
  
-¿Puedes contarme que paso? ¿Como sabes esas cosas sobre el mundo mágico? ¿Te las contó mi madre?- quiso saber el.  
  
-tu madre?- la voz de tía Petunia sonaba distante, como si recordara hechos lejanos- Lily- por un momento Harry pensó que se echaría de nuevo a llorar, pero la fuerte infusión parecía haber hecho su efecto- Lily era mi hermana sabes?- dijo dulcemente, Harry empezaba a cansarse. Aquello era obvio y estaba harto de no tener respuesta clara a sus preguntas.  
  
-Lo se tía- dijo procurando no sonar descortés- Por eso vine a vivir aquí cuando murió eras mi única pariente sobreviviente.  
  
-Yo la quería mucho. Éramos muy buenas amigas aunque éramos distintas. Siempre estaba alegre por todo. Yo a veces me enfadaba y discutía pero ella siempre me hacia reír. Éramos tan felices. pero yo sabía que eso terminaría un día. Ella solía decir que se quedaría siempre conmigo, que jamás tendría que estar sola pero yo sentía que no podría ser así. Y así fue. Ocurrió el día del undécimo cumpleaños de Lily. Mis padres y yo le habíamos preparado una fiesta sorpresa. Estaba tan feliz por ella. Empezaba a irnos bien con los negocios familiares y por fin ella podría tener los regalos que merecía.- En este punto, Petunia miró a Harry con fijeza- Tu madre era muy bella- añadió- Tienes sus ojos. Podría haber sido feliz, habríamos crecido juntas, nos habríamos casado y nuestros hijos habrían crecido juntos a su vez. ¿es extraño como salen las cosas del Destino no crees sobrino? Al final es eso lo que ha pasado. Dudley y tú habéis crecido juntos aunque no de la manera que pensábamos entonces.  
  
-¿Ella pensaba en juntarnos a Dudley y a mi?- preguntó el chico sorprendido.  
  
-Si. Teníamos muchos planes por ese entonces. Pero aquel día todo cambio. Estábamos en mitad de la fiesta cuando un pájaro entró volando por la ventana derramando la limonada encima de nuestra madre- tía Petunia sonrió levemente ante este recuerdo, pero de inmediato volvió a ponerse seria- El pájaro era una lechuza y traía consigo una carta. No necesitas verla porque tu mismo has recibido una idéntica cada año. No obstante mira- tendió a su sobrino un arrugado trozo de pergamino- El otro día la encontré entre unos trastos. Eso me hizo pensar que quizás se avecinaran tiempos oscuros.  
  
Harry tomo el pergamino y lo desdoblo ansiosamente. De algún modo su corazón ya sabía lo que iba a encontrar.  
  
Señorita L. Evans, Privet Drive, 4  
  
COLEGIO HOWGARTS DE MAGIA  
  
Director: Albus Dumbledore (Orden de Merlín, primera clase, Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos, Jefe Supremo, Confederación Internacional de Magos)  
  
Estimada señorita: Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de Julio, Se que no entenderá gran cosa de esto pero estoy segura de que sus padres le informaran. Adjuntamos una carta explicativa dirigida a ellos.  
Muy cordialmente  
Minerva McGonagall  
Directora adjunta.  
  
Harry cerró el pergamino con un escalofrío. ¡Así que esa era la carta que su madre había recibido! Aquel documento había iniciado sus días como bruja. Recordando lo emocionado que se había sentido al recibir su carta comprendió lo que debió haber sentido su madre. Sin duda también ella se había sentido tan aturdida y sorprendida como el mismo al principio.  
  
-Yo pensé que era una broma de mal gusto cuando me entere- siguió tía Petunia, al ver que Harry había terminado- Pero era cierto. Mis padres la dejaron ir a ese colegio. Aun no entiendo como pienso que debieron de lanzarles algún conjuro. No permitieron que la carta que ellos habían recibido del colegio fuese leída por nadie y tu abuela la quemo en la chimenea poco después. Nunca supe lo que les dijeron. Pero ella se marcho. Yo no quería. Sabia que me sentiría muy sola sin ella y egoístamente, no quería que se marchara. Pero ella se fue y me dejo atrás. "Serán solo hasta las vacaciones Petunia"- fue lo ultimo que me dijo en ese estúpido anden- "Volveré a casa por Navidad"- me juró- Y yo la creí. Estaba segura de que cuando hubiera pasado un tiempo se cansaría de esa gente y volvería a casa conmigo. Y volvió. Pero nunca volvió a ser la misma. En aquellos meses cambiaria mas de lo que lo hizo en toda su vida después. No tenía aun 12 años, pero parecía mayor, mas.madura. Como si poseyera un conocimiento que a nosotros nos estaba negado. Comenzó a actuar como si todo lo supiera como si nada fuera imposible para sus poderes. Mis padres estaban orgullosos de ella y la alababan cada vez que aprendía algún nuevo truco. Pero yo no acertaba a reconocer a mi hermana. Nunca volvió a contarme cosas ni a jugar conmigo. Se pasaba las horas sola leyendo esos libros de hechizos. Decía que tenía que prepararse para llegar a ser una bruja poderosa. Ese era su único objetivo. Y me consta que lo logro. Antes de que se graduara, incluso yo podía sentir el poder que emanaba.- tía Petunia parecía furiosa- ¡¡¡SI INCLUSO YO SU POBRE Y PATETICA HERMANITA SIN PODERES!!! Pero ese poder tuvo un precio- añadió mas tranquila.  
  
-¿Cual fue ese precio tía?  
  
-Nosotros.- respondió ella- Cada vez estaba más encerrada en si misma. Había veces en que pasaba varios días sin hablar con nadie. Cada vez paraba menos por casa. Pasaba todas las vacaciones en aquel lugar y no quería que la acompañáramos a la estación. Nuestros padres no quisieron ver la verdadera razón de esta actitud. Decían que era normal que Lily se independizara con la edad. Pero yo sabía la verdad. Algunos magos se burlaban de ella porque nosotros no teníamos poderes. Muggles nos llamaban. Por eso no quería venir a vernos. ¡¡¡Se avergonzaba de nosotros!!! ¡¡¡De su propia familia!!!- Al oír esto Harry se estremeció. Sabia de los fuertes prejuicios que existían contra los llamados Sangre Sucia, aquellos magos con padres Muggles. Entendía que su madre había tenido sin duda que sufrir por esto. Pero de ahí a dejar de lado a la familia.  
  
-Intente hablar con ella por supuesto. Explicarle que no debía hacer caso a esos que anteponían el linaje a todo. Pero no quiso y cuando se graduó, desapareció definitivamente de nuestras vidas. No volvimos a saber de ella hasta tiempo después. Petunia interrumpió su historia. Harry sintió como si despertara de un extraño sueño. De pronto tío Vernon entro a la cocina dando voces.  
  
-¡¡¡Petunia!!! ¡¡¡La he encontrado!!! ¡¡¡Marge esta en el London Hospital grave pero a salvo!!! Voy inmediatamente a verla tu quédate aquí con Dudders y con.- lanzó una mirada de soslayo a Harry y salio sin preocuparse mas por el.  
  
-Tía.-empezó este.  
  
-¡¡¡Ahora no!!!- y por un momento, su tono volvió a ser el habitual de los últimos años- Dudley volverá pronto- añadió algo mas calmada- Y no debe enterarse de nuestra pequeña charla. Continuaremos después de que sirva la cena.  
  
Harry miró el reloj de la cocina sorprendido. ¡Casi era de noche ya! No entendía como podía haber pasado el tiempo tan rápido. Claro que tampoco podía creer que había pasado varias horas de charla con su tía. Desde que podía recordar, ella solo se había comunicado con el de dos formas, gritando o ignorándole. Impaciente fue a su cuarto a esperar la vuelta de Dudley y a que este y su tía terminaran de cenar. El se sentía demasiado extraño para tomar nada. La aparición de aquella marca en el cielo lo preocupaba. No es que le tuviera mucho cariño a tía Marge, pero de ahí a querer que Voldemort la asesinara. La información del telediario había sido incompleta, no decía número exacto de victimas, ni tampoco el nombre de estas. Habrían sido solo Muggles? O habría habido también Magos. Harry sabia que algunos de sus compañeros Vivian con familias Muggles y temía por ellos. ¿Pensó en Hermione, su mejor amiga, estarían bien ella y su familia? Y los Weasleys? Ellos no veían el telediario Muggle hasta donde el sabia. ¿Se habrían enterado? Harry decidió escribirles en cuanto hubiese hablado con su tía. Bajo rápidamente al comedor, donde Dudley estaba embobado con la tele. Ni siquiera pareció ver a Harry cuando este se metió en la cocina. Tía Petunia lo esperaba sentada a la mesa. Sonrió levemente al verlo entrar.  
  
-Bueno Harry, supongo que debo terminar de contarte esta pequeña historia. Tal vez hace mucho que debí hacerlo. Pero cuando la oigas entenderás el porque no lo hice así. Veras cuando volvimos a saber de tu madre. habían pasado varios años. pensábamos que nunca volvería a nosotros. Pero lo hizo y no por su propio pie.  
  
-¿Que paso?  
  
-Una noche hace ya años, tus abuelos y yo estábamos a punto de irnos a dormir, cuando creí oír que llamaban a la puerta. Era una noche de tormenta horrible y pensé que se trataba de un trueno o algo así. ¿Quien iba a llamar a aquellas horas de la noche? Pero la llamada se repitió. Mi madre fue a abrir y dio un grito de sorpresa. Dos hombres a los que no conocíamos de nada entraron rápidamente en la casa sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar. En sus brazos uno de ellos llevaba a alguien, una mujer inconsciente.  
  
-¿Que hicisteis con ellos?  
  
-¿Que íbamos a hacer? Estaban empapados y agotados. Tus abuelos pensaron que habían sufrido un accidente y les ofrecieron ayuda. Pero ellos negaron con la cabeza. Estaban heridos. Recuerdo que uno de ellos sangraba por una brecha en la frente y el que no llevaba a la mujer tenia el brazo en cabestrillo.  
  
-¿Quienes eran ellos?- preguntó Harry, aunque de alguna forma, lo imaginaba.  
  
-Uno de ellos era James Potter- contesto Petunia- Y ya habrás imaginado que la mujer que traían era Lily. El nombre del otro no lo supe hasta después. Se llamaba. Sirius Black.  
  
Harry sintió de repente como si le hubieran hecho un Cruciatus. La pena por la muerte de su padrino se había ido borrando con el tiempo, especialmente porque no había nadie con quien hablar de el, pero que su recuerdo surgiera de repente lo dañaba mas de lo que podía soportar. Tía Petunia no pareció darse cuenta y siguió con su historia mientras Harry contenía las lágrimas.  
  
-Mis padres estaban felices de verla de nuevo. Y yo también para que negarlo, la había echado de menos. Cuando despertó nos contó lo de. ese mago.- tía Petunia vaciló- Voldemort- trago aire- Ella pronunciaba su nombre tranquilamente pero a mi se me oprimía el pecho con solo pensarlo. Me dijeron que era un asesino que mataba tantos a magos como a gente normal y que ahora los perseguía a ellos. En particular a ELLA. Lily nunca me dijo la razón, pero siempre sospeche que se habría metido en algún lío con esos magos. Gente peligrosa todos ellos. El caso es que tu madre había sido atacada por un grupo de servidores de Quien-te-acabo-de-decir, y había sido herida. Los dos hombres que la acompañaban la habían rescatado y la trajeron para que se recuperase. Nos dijeron que si la llevaban a una casa de magos sus perseguidores los encontrarían fácilmente. De modo que se quedo un tiempo aquí. Estuvo muy enferma. Sabe dios que le habían hecho. Paso días en cama delirando. Con frecuencia hablaba en sueños y contaba cosas de su mundo. Así fue como me entere de todo. Los magos que la habían traído se fueron y ella quedo bajo nuestro cuidado.  
  
- ¿Y después ella se volvió a marchar no?  
  
-Así fue. Yo pensaba que después de lo ocurrido ella entendería que no debía volver a mezclarse con magia. Mis padres también pensaban lo mismo. Pero cuando ella estuvo bien dijo que se marcharía. Le rogamos que se quedara pero no quiso escuchar. Dijo que era su deber enfrentarse a quien tú sabes. Y estaba enamorada. Me había dado cuenta hacia tiempo y odie al hombre que me había quitado a mi hermana. Cuando Potter vino a buscar a Lily casi lo mato. Pero se la llevo. Y ella se fue de buen grado con el. Tus abuelos no pudieron soportar esta nueva separación y murieron poco después.  
  
- ¿Que les paso?  
  
-No se sabe. - Contestó su tía tristemente- Empezaron a consumirse después de que su hija se fuera. Quizás sabían al igual que yo que nunca volverían a verla con vida y fueron a esperarla en la muerte.  
  
-¿Volviste a verla alguna vez tía?  
  
_ Ya te he dicho que no. Supe que se casó con tu padre por una carta. No quise ir a la boda ni saber más de ella. Por su culpa nuestros padres habían muerto y yo me había quedado sola. Por esa época tu tío Vernon me pidió en matrimonio y yo acepte. Nos quedamos a vivir aquí a pesar de que yo hubiera dado cualquier cosa por dejar esta casa. El resto ya lo sabes. Ella murió como yo temía que ocurriera y nos tuvimos que quedar contigo.  
  
-¿Porque accedisteis a adoptarme si no querías a tu hermana?  
  
- ¿Quien dice que no?- tía Petunia sonrió- Solo estaba resentida con ella pero no podría odiarla nunca porque llevaba mi sangre. Y tú necesitabas un hogar. Recordé la promesa que Lily y yo hicimos de educar juntos a nuestros hijos y decidí cumplirla. Pero si de verdad quieres saberlo. fue por culpa de ese hombre. el había matado a mi hermana y no iba a permitir que te pasara lo mismo a ti. Sabía que todos los magos eran gente despreciable y decidimos mantenerte apartado de ellos. Para evitar que te pasara nada. Por eso hicimos lo que hicimos incluso si piensas que fue por maltratarte. Estábamos decididos a erradicar cualquier poder que pudieras tener antes incluso de que se manifestara. Pero fallamos. Cuando cumpliste los once años y te llego aquella carta, recordé a Lily. Siempre supe que acabarías como ella. Decían que aquel mago tenebroso había desaparecido. Pero yo sabia que no era así y que tarde o temprano volvería. A destruir lo único que quedaba de Lily.  
  
-¿Como sabes eso?- quiso saber Harry impresionado.  
  
-¡Eso no te lo voy a decir!- dijo tía Petunia tajantemente. Se levanto y fue a salir de la cocina- Ahora vete a dormir. ah y no olvides escribir a esos amigos tuyos para decirles que aun no te hemos encerrado bajo llave. A tu tío le dará un infarto si se presentan aquí. Y a mi también. Casi se me escapa la risa la vez que le dieron aquel caramelo a Dudley.  
  
-¿No estabas asustada?- Harry parecía incrédulo.  
  
-¿Yo?- la mujer dio muestras de sorpresa- Lily hacia cosas peores cuando se le iba la mano con algún conjuro. Una vez convirtió a tu abuelo en lámpara para la mesita del salón. Lastima que tuviera que transformarlo de nuevo. Quedaba bastante bien.  
  
-¿Entonces porque parecías tan aterrada cada vez que hacia magia alguien?  
  
-¡No seas estúpido Harry! ¿Acaso no es obvio? Tu tío Vernon odia la magia y a quien la practique. Si me hubiese reído te habría echado a la calle y no te podría haber seguido protegiendo. Recuerda que casi lo hace cuando los dementores del año pasado y me costo que te dejara quedarte. Si te marchabas se rompería el hechizo de la sangre de tu madre.  
  
-¿Entonces estas al corriente?  
  
-De todo. Por supuesto, tu tío Vernon no sabe nada de eso. De hecho el ni siquiera sabrá que hemos tenido esta charla.  
  
-¿Pero porque se lo ocultas? ¿A tu propio marido?  
  
-Que quede claro Harry. Me case por una sola razón. Era lo que debía hacer. Y la única forma de tener una vida domestica apacible es fingir que no tengo nada que ver con la magia. Cuando madures te darás cuenta de que cada persona alberga sus propios secretos. y ni siquiera mediante la magia es posible conocerlos todos.- tras decir esto, salio sin mirar atrás.  
  
Harry cada vez estaba mas convencido de que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza y estaba delirando. ¿Tía Petunia mentía a tío Vernon por el? ¿Quería a su hermana? Lo próximo que le dirían a Harry seria que Snape vestía de rosa y que Lord Voldemort trabajaba en una ONG. En fin seria mejor que se fuera a la cama y tratara de digerir todo aquello. También debería escribir a sus amigos y averiguar si sabían algo del ataque. Tío Vernon volvería pronto del hospital. Harry se apresuro a encerrarse en su cuarto. No convenía que su tío le pillara despierto a esa hora. El chico se puso el pijama y se tumbo en la cama. Descansaría un momento y luego escribiría- pensó- Preguntaría a los demás que había pasado y les contaría la conversación que había tenido con tía Petunia. Solo quería cerrar un momento los ojos y echar una cabezada. Un momento después el muchacho estaba profundamente dormido, con el pergamino que contenía la carta de su madre fuertemente apretado en una mano. Y por primera vez desde la muerte de Sirius y el resurgimiento de su peor enemigo, Harry Potter durmió sin pesadillas. 


	3. Capitulo 3

Capitulo 3:  
  
*Colegio Hogwarts:  
  
El colegio amanecía desierto. Faltaban aun meses para que de nuevo los alumnos volvieran a llenar de vida aquellas antiguas salas de piedra. No se oían risas, ni gritos, ni el correr de los estudiantes por los pasillos. También los profesores se habían marchado. La mayoría al menos. Los 4 jefes de las Casas de Hogwarts se habían quedado, por orden expresa de Dumbledore y se encontraban reunidos en su despacho. El profesor Flitwick y las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall se miraron interrogantes. A ninguno se le había explicado el motivo de la reunión.  
  
-Y Severus?- preguntó Flitwick- Es jefe de la Casa Slytherin debería estar aquí.  
  
La Profesora McGonagall reprimió un bostezo.  
  
-Me estoy haciendo vieja- pensó- Ya no estoy para estos trotes. Creo que deberías preguntar a Dumbledore Flitwick- comento esta vez en voz alta- Según parece la misión que le ha asignado a Snape lo libra de asistir a sus reuniones.  
  
-¿Para que nos habrá convocado?- inquirió la profesora Sprout, que hasta entonces había permanecido callada.  
  
-Me parece que todos sabemos la razón- cortó Minerva- Y si no la imaginamos. Creo que hacemos el ridículo al tratar de fingir que no tenemos ni idea. Si Albus nos ha convocado a esta hora, te aseguro que no ha sido para invitarnos a tomar el te.  
  
-Así es Minerva- Dumbledore había aparecido de la nada, haciendo que los otros se sobresaltaran- Me temo que como siempre tienes razón. El asunto por el que os he convocado aquí es grave. Quizás mas de lo que cualquiera de nosotros imagine. Por favor- dijo haciendo una seña para que se acercaran- venid aquí. No Minerva no tan cerca, deja espacio para lo que os quiero mostrar. Bien, os ruego que observéis esto atentamente y por favor...- añadió al ver que la Profesora Sprout se disponía a abrir la boca- en silencio.  
  
El anciano movió la varita en un complejo movimiento. Hubo un destello rojizo y un extraño aparato, desconocido al menos para los magos presentes apareció en la habitación. Parecía una enorme caja colocada sobre un soporte con uno de sus lados de cristal. Los profesores la miraron con curiosidad.  
  
-Esto es una televisión- explico Dumbledore- Se trata de un invento Muggle. Un artilugio bastante ingenioso me atrevería a decir. Se usa para mostrar imágenes de lo que pasa en el mundo no-mágico y esta mañana me ha mostrado algo muy interesante. Algo que creo deberíais ver.- se acercó a la tele y manipulo el aparato colocado debajo. Hermione (o cualquier mago nacido de Muggles) les habría dicho inmediatamente de que se trataba. Un video. Pulso el play y se apartó mientras todos fijaban su atención en la pantalla.  
  
-Se parece a la bola de cristal de Sybill Trelawney- comento Flitwick- Y todos sabemos como son sus predicciones. No veo que nos va a mostrar este cacharro que no.  
  
De pronto el mago enmudeció. La pantalla no solo mostraba, si no que también permitía oír. Y lo que en aquel momento vieron y oyeron los dejo sin habla. Se trataba de la desolación total y de la ruina más absoluta. Aquello parecía un campo de batalla, solo que nadie había salido vencedor. Varias casas estaban totalmente derruidas y otras en llamas. Centenares de personas gritaban y corrían de un lado a otro, unas tratando de ayudar, otras queriendo sencillamente huir de aquel infierno. Algunas sencillamente aguardaban en un inmóvil silencio, tal vez no tenían fuerzas para gritar ni para huir. Los magos miraron horrorizados aquel paraje que les recordaba sus peores pesadillas. Vestigios de un tiempo oscuro que ninguno de ellos deseaba recordar. Y ahora aquel tiempo parecía haber vuelto. Minerva McGonagall ahogo un sollozo. Aquel lugar le recordaba demasiado a otro que había tenido la desgracia de visitar años atrás. Miro al más anciano de los magos presentes. Ya no necesitaba preguntarle porque la habían convocado.  
  
-Godric Valley- susurró- Es igual que el valle de Godric hace 15 años. Solo quedaron cenizas y escombros cuando Voldemort atacó.  
  
-QUIEN TE HACE PENSAR QUE FUE EL MINERVA?- gritó Flitwick mientras la profesora de Herbología trataba de calmarlo- Y SI SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE MUGGLE ALGUNA ESTUPIDA EXPLOSION DE ESE GAS QUE USAN PARA COCINAR O ALGO ASI? ¿NO CREEIS QUE ESTAMOS EXAGERANDO EL TEMA? QUIEN-YA-SABEIS HA VUELTO ESO NO SE PUEDE NEGAR. PERO DE AHÍ A CULPARLE HASTA DEL MAL TIEMPO.  
  
Minerva suspiró exasperada. Por supuesto tenía que ser Flitwick quien protestara, ese escepticismo era tan propio de un Ravenclaw como el valor lo era de su propia casa. Naturalmente había que aclarar las cosas- pensó- Pero también las ganas de acción eran propias de Gryffindor y como jefa de esa casa ella no podía aguantar más sentada sin hacer nada. Solo esperaba que esta vez no le faltaran las fuerzas. Respiró hondo y se dispuso a tratar de convencer a su incrédulo colega. Pero Albus le ahorró la molestia.  
  
-Os pido que observéis la imagen con mas atención- dijo calmadamente- Observareis un pequeño detalle que os había pasado inadvertido.  
  
En efecto lo vieron. Precisamente la televisión mostraba un primer plano de ella. Una calavera verde con lengua de serpiente flotando en el aire. Una marca no vista en más de 15 años.  
  
-No- se corrigió mentalmente Minerva- Hace dos años se vio en los mundiales de Quidditch. Pero esta es distinta. La otra nos asustaba por lo que significaba. Esta infunde terror por si misma.  
  
Un breve vistazo a sus compañeros la informo de que estaba en lo cierto. A medida de que la luz verdosa se difundía por el desolador panorama, sintieron que las fuerzas los abandonaban. Borrar aquella marca del cielo había costado años de sufrimiento y el sacrificio de muchas vidas, pero nadie sabia si seria posible borrarla esta vez.  
  
*Mansión Malfoy:  
  
El lugar era frío y poco acogedor. A cualquiera que hubiera estado en Hogwarts le recordaría las mazmorras del famoso castillo. La única luz existente en la estancia era la de las llamas que titilaban en la chimenea, usadas como medio de calefacción y, lo que en opinión de su dueño era aun más importante, como medio de comunicación y transporte. A la luz de estas un hombre leía el periódico. Lo único visible debajo de sus costosas pero negras ropas eran sus manos y su cabello rubio plateado. Pasaba las paginas del diario como buscando algo especial en ellas. Al cabo de un rato se rindió, no habían mencionado nada. Lucius cerró el periódico malhumorado. Como había supuesto, el Profeta no decía nada del ataque a los Muggles. ¡Malditos magos del Ministerio! No eran capaces de reconocer una provocación ni aunque se la enviaran por correo certificado. Deberían haber atacado a magos, seguro que así esos perezosos entraban en acción. Empezaba a aburrirse. Desde el milagroso retorno del señor tenebroso, echaba de menos la acción. Al fin y al cabo era un Malfoy, y en su familia no se toleraban los cobardes. Furioso, arrojo el arrugado periódico a las llamas de la chimenea.  
  
* Ministerio de Magia:  
  
Cornelius Fugde daba vueltas por su despacho. Los últimos días lo habían puesto al borde de un ataque de nervios. Aquel ataque a los Muggles de Londres le había costado mucho papeleo tanto con los medios de comunicación mágicos como con el primer ministro Muggle. Aunque había conseguido que ni la televisión mágica ni el diario el profeta publicaran nada de lo ocurrido, los magos con acceso a métodos Muggles de información sin duda no tardarían en enterarse del incidente. Y muy pronto- temía Fugde- Empezarían a llegar cartas al Ministerio exigiendo una solución. Solución que, el al menos, no tenia idea de cual podía ser. Para colmo, estaba aquel otro asunto. Cornelius sabia que debía actuar rápido si no quería que la situación se les fuera de las manos. Hasta un tonto sabría eso. El problema era como. Finalmente tomó una decisión. Pulso un botón de su mesa que lo conectaba con la oficina de los Aurores y aguardó. Pocos instantes después una mujer llamaba suavemente a la puerta.  
  
-Ah! Señorita Tonks!- comento haciéndola pasar- Gracias por venir tan rápido. Pase por favor hay algunos asuntos que me gustaría comentar con usted. Naturalmente confió en su discreción.  
  
La muchacha alta y delgada sonrió. Por supuesto, sabía de sobra lo que el ministro querría comentarle. No en vano era una de los miembros más destacados de la orden del Fénix aunque, por supuesto, Cornelius ignoraba aquel pequeño detalle.  
  
-Vera señorita- comenzó el ministro- Se trata de lo siguiente, hace algunos meses hubo ciertos asuntos en el departamento de Misterios en el usted estuvo. implicada.  
  
Ninfadora casi se echa a reír. ¡Por supuesto que lo había estado! Hacia poco que Lord Voldemort había tratado de infiltrarse en el ministerio. Su implicación había consistido en entrar detrás de el para salvar a Harry Potter y a varios de sus compañeros de colegio que habían caído en la trampa del mago tenebroso.  
  
-Por supuesto, después de eso hicimos una importante averiguación. Descubrimos que quien-usted-sabe había vuelto al poder y tratado de apoderarse del Ministerio para sus fines.  
  
La Auror contuvo un suspiro de fastidio. ¡Desde luego, aquel hombre era el colmo! Ellos habían pasado mas de un año tratando de convencerle de que Voldemort había vuelto y ahora que por fin no lo había podido negar mas iba y se atribuía el merito! Y encima en plan melodrama. Desde luego- pensó la mujer- Si yo fuera Lord Voldemort no trataría de apoderarme del Ministerio. No necesitaría a Cornelius y a la caterva de imbéciles que trabajan para el ni en broma. De hecho con sus torpezas y lentitud ayudan más a Voldemort que a nosotros.  
  
-Por esa razón nos hemos visto obligados a dar la alarma entre la población mágica- continuo Fugde- Pensamos que de ese modo todo estaría solucionado.  
  
-¿Este tío me está vacilando o es que es tonto? ¿De verdad se cree este tipo que con decir a todos que Voldemort ha vuelto esta el asunto solucionado?- pensó ella- ¿acaso con decir a los niños que no abran la puerta a extraños y con poner cerraduras mágicas en las ventanas van a conjurar el peligro? Desde luego es una broma de muy mal gusto.  
  
-Pero me temo que nuestro plan tenía una pequeña falla. Hace unos días secuaces de Voldemort atacaron un barrio Muggle reduciéndolo a cenizas y provocando varias victimas. Afortunadamente, nadie de nuestro mundo resulto muerto.  
  
-¿Y que paso con los magos centinelas que había en ese barrio?- quiso saber ella.  
  
-No los había. No nos pareció necesario vigilar los barrios Muggles. No se nos ocurrió que Quien-usted-sabe pudiera atacar gente no mágica.  
  
-¿¿¿No se les ocurrió eh???- susurro la mujer furiosa. El ministro retrocedió ligeramente ante su reacción-¿No se les ocurrió que el mayor asesino en los últimos años no fuera a matar de nuevo verdad?  
  
-¡¡¡No se porque tanto alboroto solo son Muggles!!!- gritó casi el hombre- y Sangre-sucias.  
  
Tonks palideció. Si la rabia no la hubiera dejado muda habría gritado todo su arsenal de palabrotas (y varios años cazando brujos oscuros en compañía de otros Aurores lo habían hecho muy extenso) en dirección al obtuso mago que tenia delante. Ella misma no era realmente de Sangre limpia (su padre había nacido de Muggles) y desde luego desestimar la muerte de decenas de personas por su origen le parecía la mayor de las injusticias. Respiró hondo. Sabía que si asestaba un puñetazo (cosa que en realidad se moría de ganas de hacer) al ministro de Magia estaría en la calle en menos de dos segundos. No es que le importara realmente su trabajo (cazar brujos tenebrosos era algo que de todos modos pronto se hartaría de hacer) pero su puesto en el Ministerio le permitía hacerse con información muy valiosa para la orden. No podía permitir que la despidieran.  
  
-Bien cuénteme para que me ha hecho venir hasta aquí- dijo por fin.  
  
-Quiero pedirle un favor- Fugde la miró atentamente. Nunca había confiado en Ninfadora Tonks. De hecho, había intentado evitar que la hicieran Auror. Dijera Dumbledore lo que dijera, los nacidos de Muggles nunca serian iguales a los Sangre Limpia. El mismo estaba muy orgulloso de serlo y no paraba de recalcarlo cada vez que había oportunidad. Pero no se podía negar que la chica era eficaz en su trabajo y el necesitaba a alguien así para esta misión. Aunque le cayera mal. Además- pensó astutamente- En caso de que por desgracia ocurra algún accidente, la suya es una pérdida que no voy a lamentar. El ataque de los mortífagos no ha sido el único incidente ligado a quien-ya-sabemos. Como sabe los Dementores se rebelaron contra nosotros y dejaron de vigilar Azcaban.  
  
-¿Y que fue de los que fueron capturados durante el ataque de Voldemort al ministerio?  
  
-Ese es el asunto me temo- Fugde parecía nervioso- Han huido todos.  
  
*Colegio Hogwarts  
  
-¿COMO QUE HAN HUIDO? QUE QUIERES DECIR CON ESO ALBUS?- la voz de la Profesor Sprout sonaba apremiante. La noticia les había caído como un cubo de agua fría.  
  
-Me temo que quiero decir justo lo que he dicho- aseguró el con tranquilidad- Los mortífagos que estaban en Azcaban huyeron o mas bien debo decir que salieron tranquilamente al no tener guardias que los detuvieran.  
  
-Y los dementores?- preguntó Flitwick  
  
-Por supuesto, se han pasado al lado de Voldemort como tanto temíamos.  
  
-¿Entonces que vamos a hacer?- preguntó Sprout- Habrá que suspender el curso Albus. No podemos garantizar la seguridad de los alumnos en estas circunstancias.  
  
-El curso tendrá lugar como estaba pensado- contestó Minerva- ¡¡¡Pienso dar clase de Transformaciones aunque tenga que enseñar con un brazo y bloquear la puerta a los mortífagos con el otro!!!  
  
Todos esbozaron una sonrisa. Desde luego, Minerva McGonagall era muy capaz de convertir a quien quiera que interrumpiera su clase en un sapo o algo peor. Y la mera imagen de la profesora cerrando la puerta en sus narices al Señor Tenebroso (y de paso pegándole con su bastón) resultaba más que atractiva. Lastima que fuera solo una quimera. Nadie dudaba de que la mujer fuese capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort llegado el caso. Lo que nadie pensaba, es que fuese a salir con vida.  
  
*La Madriguera  
  
-¿Entonces esta noche hay reunión en la orden?- preguntó una voz de mujer.  
  
-SH!!!! ¡¡¡Molly!!! ¡¡¡Te van a oír!!!  
  
-A estas horas los niños estarán aun durmiendo. Y tú también si no fuera por esas horas extra en el ministerio.  
  
-Ya sabes que no puedo hacer nada es mi obligación y además Fugde sigue buscando una excusa para librarse de mi.  
  
-¡¡¡Pero si tu le ayudaste a salir del paso cuando tuvo que admitir que EL había vuelto!!!  
  
-Por eso precisamente, no quiere que nadie le pueda recriminar que el ya lo sabia de antes.  
  
-Maldito Fugde! ¡Ojalá fueran y lo atacaran a el en vez de a esa pobre gente!  
  
-Calla Molly! Ya sabes que con ese tema no se puede bromear.  
  
-Lo siento Arthur- dijo ella con expresión de culpa- Pero es que ese hombre me pone negra.  
  
-En cualquier caso- continuo el- Es extraño que El Profeta no dijese nada del ataque a los Muggles. Se rumorea que Fugde esta chantajeando a su director para que lo tape todo.  
  
- Viniendo de él no me extrañaría. Ese es capaz de todo por ocultar sus propios errores.  
  
-De todas formas no se sabe el porque del ataque. ¿Porque iban los secuaces de Voldemort a atacar a gente común?- murmuro pensativo el Sr. Weasley- Dumbledore tiene su teoría claro pero.  
  
-Y sabes que es probable que tenga razón Arthur. ¿Estas seguro de que Harry no estaría mejor con nosotros?  
  
-Donde está esta a salvo Molly. Nosotros no podemos protegerle como el hechizo de Sangre.  
  
-Tienes razón. Pero me repatea que tenga que vivir con esos Muggles.  
  
-Bueno tal vez Dumbledore le deje venir mas adelante. Ya veremos. Ahora debo irme o llegare tarde al trabajo.  
  
-Ten cuidado, Arthur.  
  
-Lo tendré.  
  
* Privet Drive  
  
Harry se aburría como una ostra. Desde el ataque al barrio de tía Marge no había ocurrido nada emocionante. Tío Vernon pasaba la mayor parte del día en el hospital con su hermana (no estaba tan herida, en opinión de Harry solo quería un poco de atención) y tía petunia se había negado a volver a hablar con el de su madre. De hecho, seguía comportándose con el exactamente igual de mal que antes como si nada hubiera pasado, lo cual exasperaba a Harry. Ante esto, lo único que el podía hacer era pasar el tiempo haciendo sus deberes y escribiendo cartas a sus amigos que nunca recibían contestación. Finalmente, una noche después de días de aburrimiento, Hedwig llego a su ventana. Portaba una carta con el sello de Hogwarts. Harry se preguntó que seria. Aun era muy pronto para recibir las listas de libros y la información para el nuevo curso. El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Y si había pasado algo y Dumbledore le decía que debía irse de allí? Y si lo mandaba con los Weasleys? Rápidamente el chico abrió el sobre y leyó con avidez su contenido.  
  
Querido Harry, Estoy enterado del ataque a los Muggles. Me temo que eso significa que Voldemort se fortalece cada vez más y ya no teme mostrarse al descubierto. Eso implica que tarde o temprano tú serás su objetivo. Escucha Harry, se que deseas actuar pero es vital que permanezcas en casa de tus tíos y no salgas de allí para hacer ninguna heroicidad. Lamento que este año no puedas ir con los Weasleys pero es por tu seguridad. Y por favor, si tienes alguna visión con Voldemort o pasa alguna cosa rara necesito saberlo de inmediato. Envíame a Hedwig ella sabrá donde encontrarme.  
  
Atentamente,  
  
A. Dumbledore.  
  
PD: No olvides practicar tus lecciones de Oclumancia.  
  
PPD: Te envío un paquete junto con mi carta. Considéralo un regalo adelantado por tu cumpleaños. Es un Ilegibilizador, un bolígrafo que hace que lo que escribes solo lo pueda leer la persona a la que esta destinado. Úsalo para mandarme mensajes. Solo debes decir mi nombre en voz alta cuando termines de escribir.  
  
Harry dejo caer la nota decepcionado. Desde luego, aquello no era lo que esperaba. ¡El quería emociones y ahora resultaba que debía pasar todo el verano con los Dursley y ni siquiera podría ver a Ron! No podía ser. Dumbledore no estaba siendo justo. El ya no era ningún crío al que se le pudiera dejar de lado cuando la cosa se ponía fea. ¡El solo había enfrentado más peligros que casi cualquier mago vivo! Bueno-se corrigió- solo no. Sus amigos siempre lo habían apoyado. Pero ahora parecían montar la fiesta por su cuenta y haberse olvidado de el. La idea de la fiesta le recordó que pronto seria su cumpleaños. Había pensado en pasarlo con los Weasleys pero ahora tendría que conformarse con ser ignorado por sus tíos y el imbecil de Dudley.  
  
Sintiéndose miserable, Harry abrió el paquete que iba junto con la carta. Pensó en si no debía simplemente pasar del regalo pero decidió abrirlo aunque solo fuese por cortesía. Retiro el lazo rojo que sujetaba el paquete y rompió el papel de regalo (con varitas mágicas y Snitchs doradas) hasta lograr sacar lo que parecía un bolígrafo común y corriente (de esos que se compran en cualquier papelería) solo que la tinta parecía ser transparente. El chico se pregunto en que color escribiría. Bueno- pensó malhumorado- puesto que estaré aquí atascado todo el verano. Seguramente tendré tiempo de averiguarlo.  
  
Harry pasó en vela el resto de la noche. Su enfado y su malhumor le impedían dormir. Cuando finalmente bajo a desayunar, pálido y demacrado por la falta de sueño, encontró a su primo poniéndose como un cerdo en la cocina. Desde que a Dudley le habían retirado la dieta, ganaba peso a ojos vistas. Claro que como combinaba la comida con dar palizas a los niños que encontraba en la calle, sus músculos no desmerecían por eso. De hecho, habría podido competir en boxeo. Si hubiese habido una categoría juvenil de ballenas.  
  
-Que hay Dudley? ¿Intentando batir el record de comer como un cerdo?- Una parte de Harry le reprocho este comentario pero después de aquella nochecita, necesitaba urgentemente pelearse con alguien- Creo que si te esfuerzas no te costara trabajo. Claro que los cerdos son más limpios- concluyó tranquilamente.  
  
Dudley le miró furioso. Hace algún tiempo, esto hubiera significado para Harry pasar media hora muy interesante en el cubo de la basura. Pero las desagradables experiencias que su primo había tenido con la magia le habían infundido un saludable respeto por quienquiera que fuese capaz de blandir una varita mágica. Sus amigos aun se preguntaban porque Dudley salía corriendo de las fiestas de cumpleaños con mago incluido.  
  
- Eh! ¡¡¡Te estoy hablando especie de gigante cabeza-hueca!!! ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? Si he conocido gigantes y son mas listos que tu. Pobres los acabo de insultar.  
  
Aquello a la sazón era cierto. El año pasado el y Hermione habían conocido al hermanastro de Hagrid (para su desgracia). Se trataba de un gigante llamado Grawp que casi los aplasta aunque al final parecía haberle cogido cariño a "Hermy" como el la llamaba. Y aunque al final los había salvado de una horda de Centauros furiosos, Harry no tenia ninguna prisa por volver a encontrarse con el.  
  
-¡¡¡Eso es mentira!!!- contestó Dudley- No creo que hayas conocido gigantes- respondió, aunque no sonaba muy convencido- Y aunque así fuera. seguro que no eran mas listos que yo!!!  
  
Bueno- pensó Harry- tal vez fuese cierto. Había que reconocer que Grawp no era muy brillante. Claro que su primo tampoco. Y sus ideas básicas eran las mismas. Comer, comer y machacar.  
  
-¿bueno, al menos ese gigante no tenia orejas de burro no crees?  
  
-¡Yo no tengo orejas de burro!- gritó Dudley- ¡¡¡Y como lo repitas te daré una paliza!!! Craso error. Harry estaba encantado. Al fin tenia con quien pagar todas las frustraciones de los últimos días. Sin pensarlo saco su varita del bolsillo y amenazo a Dudley con ella.  
  
-No Dudders AUN no tienes las orejas de burro- dijo amenazadoramente y recalcando el Aun- Pero te aseguro que eso se puede arreglar.  
  
Dudley se echo a temblar. Harry saboreando el momento empezó a pronunciar el hechizo que había encontrado en un libro que le había prestado Hermione y que guardaba para probarlo en Draco Malfoy. Bueno ahora tendría que buscar otro.  
  
-¡¡¡PAPA!!! ¡¡¡HARRY ME ESTA AMENAZANDO CON SU VARITA!!! ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! ¡¡¡ME QUIERE PONER OREJAS DE BURRO!!!  
  
Harry reacciono demasiado tarde. Mientras alguien lo golpeaba por detrás y le quitaba la varita recordó que su tío acababa de volver del hospital malhumorado porque aun no daban de alta a la tía Marge. Al parecer el hombre no había apreciado lo que Harry le quería hacer a Dudley (aun cuando probablemente fuese una mejora) y había tomado cartas en el asunto.  
  
-HARRY POTTER!!! ¡¡¡NO CREAS QUE PORQUE TE PROTEGEN ESOS AMIGOS TUYOS VAS A HACER CON NOSOTROS LO QUE TE DE LA GANA!!! ¡¡¡VETE A TU CUARTO AHORA MISMO Y QUEDATE ALLI HASTA QUE YO LO DIGA!!!  
  
-¡¡¡EL EMPEZO A PROVOCARME!!!- gritó el chico, aunque sabia que no era cierto-¡¡¡ y ADEMAS, PROBABLEMENTE ASI PARECERIA MAS INTELIGENTE!!!  
  
-¡¡¡LARGO DE AQUÍ!!!  
  
Sintiéndose fatal, Harry subió a su cuarto. ¿Que había intentado hacer? No era propio de él provocar a Dudley así ni abusar de sus poderes. ¿De acuerdo, la vida era un asco y estaba frustrado pero era esa una razón? Por mucho que se lo mereciera su primo Harry no podía permitirse actuar así. Además, había estado a punto de hacer magia fuera del colegio y de seguro lo hubieran expulsado. Ahora tal vez su tío lo echaría a la calle y Voldemort podría atacarlo. ¡Hurra por el! Ya había vuelto a liarla. Subió a su cuarto y empezó a recoger sus cosas, sin duda no tardarían en subir a decirle que se marchaba.  
  
* Mansión Malfoy:  
  
Lucius se arremango la túnica y dejo al descubierto el tatuaje que llevaba en el brazo. De inmediato la calavera empezó a despedir un suave fulgor y el mortífago hablo como si lo hiciera a través de un Walkie Talkie.  
  
-Listos para la operación Sangre-Sucia señor. El objetivo ha sido avistado cerca de Privet Drive. Nott, Crabbe y Goyle están listos para atacar.  
  
-Excelente Lucius- silbó una voz fría- recordad que debéis aseguraros de que el asunto llegue a oídos de Potter. Ah y Lucius- avisó suavemente- Esta vez será mejor que no falléis.  
  
-No habrá fallos se... señor- tartamudeo el aludido- ¿Pero señor, y si la sangre sucia no se presenta?  
  
-Lo hará, me he encargado de eso personalmente- replico- Y a diferencia de otros mi querido Lucius, yo no me equivoco.  
  
-¿Y si Potter no aparece?  
  
-También me he ocupado de eso. Conozco a Potter, vendrá.  
  
-Muy bien- a Lucius ya no se le ocurrían más argumentos. Solo esperaba que esos zoquetes no fallaran o todos lo iban a pasar bastante mal- Como deseéis Milord.  
  
-Por supuesto que será como yo desee. Es decir si tenéis algún interés en conservar el pellejo. Ahora déjame, pon en marcha el plan se acerca el momento.  
  
-Si mi señor- contestó Malfoy. Y la conexión se cortó.  
  
-Ojalá esto salga bien- rogó mentalmente. Con un suspiro, salio de la mazmorra desde donde había estado hablando. Aunque no desconfiaba de su familia prefería que no le molestaran cuando hablaba con su maestro. Desde luego, se habría muerto de vergüenza si su hijo Draco le hubiese visto reñido por Voldemort. Eso le haría perder el respeto, algo nunca bueno en un Malfoy. Lo que Lucius no sabia es que ocultos entre las sombras, un par de ojos grises espiaban sus movimientos.  
  
* Casa de los Granger:  
  
Hermione daba vueltas en la cama intranquila. Algo la inquietaba pero no sabía el que. Había pasado el día intentando hacer sus deberes de Pociones, sin éxito. Siempre que se intentaba concentrar algo la distraía. Aunque Pociones fuese una de sus asignaturas más odiadas, eso no era excusa para ser incapaz de completar sus tareas, máxime cuando nunca había tenido problemas para hacerlo. En realidad, apenas estaban en julio, aun disponía de tiempo, pero Hermione Granger no había ganado su fama de empollona por nada. Era de esas personas que terminaban sus deberes nada más empezar las vacaciones.  
  
-¿Que me pasa?- se preguntó- ¿No puedo pensar no me puedo concentrar. será por el ataque? Menos mal que mis tíos se mudaron de esa zona no quiero pensar en lo que habría pasado de haber estado ellos allí. Es curioso que el profeta no diga nada. Y este libro.  
  
Sus ojos se posaron en el paquete que había recibido aquella misma mañana. Un libro de hechizos. Lo curioso es que había llegado por correo Muggle y no vía lechuza. Al principio pensó que Harry le enviaba un regalo. Pero la nota no iba a nombre suyo y desde luego el nunca le regalaría un libro como aquel. Nada mas observarlo, Hermione supo que ese libro jamás estaría en Hogwarts, a no ser en la sección prohibida y probablemente ni eso. Si alguien tenía interés en la magia oscura, seguramente usaba ese manual. Una vez más, desdoblo la nota que había llegado con el paquete. Estaba manuscrita y la letra era bastante difícil de leer.  
  
A la señorita Hermione Granger.  
  
Estimada señorita, Perdona que te escriba en primer lugar, pero si eres la mitad de generosa que inteligente accederás a ayudarme. Conozco tu gran habilidad con la magia, así como las excelentes calificaciones que has obtenido en los TIMOS del colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Por eso me permito enviarte este libro como obsequio, seguro de que tú lo apreciaras en su justo valor y sabrás darle el mejor uso. Por favor, no lo comentes con nadie y guárdalo a salvo, se trata de un ejemplar sumamente valioso y no debe caer en malas manos. Se que serás la guardiana perfecta y este libro estará a salvo contigo. Eres la única bruja en quien me atrevo a confiar.  
  
Atentamente, Un admirador tuyo  
  
Desde entonces, el libro yacía sobre su cama y ella no sabia muy bien que hacer con el. Quizás fuera eso lo que la molestaba- pensó- No saber que hacer con un regalo obviamente peligroso.  
  
-Si tan solo Harry o Ron estuvieran cerca- pensó en voz alta- Ellos sabrían que hacer. Pero están muy lejos y no me atrevo a escribirles por miedo a que intercepten la carta. Seguro que cuando el que escribió la carta dijo "malas manos" se refería a las de quien-yo-se. En fin será mejor que recoja. Pronto será hora de cenar y es obvio que no voy a poder avanzar más en mi tarea por hoy.  
  
La chica recogió sus pergaminos y tinteros y bajo al comedor con su familia.  
  
-¿Hermione, te pasa algo hija? Estas en Babia.  
  
-No pasa nada mama- se apresuro a responder Hermione- es solo que no tengo hambre. ¿Os importa si me vuelvo a mi cuarto? No me siento muy bien hoy.  
  
-Échate y trata de dormir. Te sentirás mejor mañana- le respondió su madre.  
  
Hermione se echo y trato de descansar, pero era obvio que tendría que pasar la noche en vela. Aburrida busco algo para leer, pero sus estanterías estaban repletas de libros que ella ya había leído y conocía casi de memoria.  
  
-Tengo que recordar comprarme otro libro. En fin parece que tendré que releer alguno de estos- murmuro revisando la estantería- Tal vez Historia de Hogwarts o mil y un conjuros sencillos o tal vez. si ¿porque no?- su vista se detuvo en el nuevo libro- ¿Que pasará si le echo un vistazo? Al fin y al cabo, solo voy a leerlo no a hacer magia negra, no perjudicara a nadie que yo me distraiga un rato.  
  
Dicho y hecho. La muchacha tomo el libro sobre su regazo y empezó a devorarlo. Sus ojos recorrieron velozmente las páginas mientras la noche avanzaba. Nunca supo que a miles de kilómetros de allí, una risa aguda y fría resonaba en burla por la ingenuidad de la muchacha. *Hogwarts:  
  
Albus no podía dormir. Su instinto era casi infalible. Y su instinto en aquel momento le decía que algo no iba bien. Rápidamente, se quito el pijama y las zapatillas y se puso una túnica de vestir. En su despacho, los retratos de antiguos directores y directoras del colegio roncaban placidamente. Ninguno se despertó a su paso, solo Fawkes emitió un sonidito al pasar cerca de el, pero un leve gesto del director le hizo callar. En silencio, el mago se deslizo entre las sombras hasta cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, donde al parecer, otra persona además de el sufría de insomnio. Albus se oculto pegándose a la pared. Tarde o temprano tendría que revelar su presencia a aquella persona. Al fin y al cabo para eso había dejado su torreón-despacho. Pero aun no.  
  
Minerva McGonagall estaba mirando por la ventana. La luz de la luna resplandecía en su pelo grisáceo que, por una vez, no llevaba recogido en un tupido moño si no suelto en una cascada hasta la cintura. Su camisón blanco la hacia parecer levemente un fantasma. Sin duda, estando tan cerca de sus dominios no le había parecido necesario cambiarse. Por supuesto- pensó Albus sintiéndose algo culpable- Ella no puede imaginar que alguien la observa. Pero así esta mucho más hermosa que cuando da clase. Y desde luego- pensó con cierto humor- ¡mucho mejor que cuando es un gato!  
  
La mujer comenzó a tararear una canción por lo bajo. Albus la miro disfrutando del momento. Casi sentía tener que interrumpirla pero el tiempo apremiaba. Salio de las sombras y mediante una leve posecilla, llamo la atención de la mujer. Esta dejo de cantar de inmediato y se sonrojo. Rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo con el batín rojizo que había dejado caer a sus pies en aquella calurosa noche.  
  
-Profesor Dumbledore- dijo por fin sonrojada- Veo que tampoco usted puede dormir.  
  
-Siento molestarte Minerva. Pero los acontecimientos giran sin nosotros y no lo debemos permitir. ¿Veo que estabas observando la luna- comentó con una sonrisa- Dime Minerva, que ves?  
  
McGonagall lo miro sorprendida. Aquella era mas una pregunta de las de la profesora Trelawney, siempre con sus acertijos y predicciones. Ella no leía el futuro se limitaba a intentar que este fuera para bien. Pero al encontrarse con los ojos del hombre, sintió que este la ponía a prueba, como si pudiera medir su fuerza a través de una simple pregunta. Decidió hablarle de sus temores.  
  
-Es una noche tranquila Albus. Demasiado tranquila. Siento como si contemplara este paisaje por ultima vez porque la siguiente vez que mire por la ventana será todo muerte y desolación.- La voz de la profesora se había ido debilitando mientras confesaba- Tengo miedo Albus. Es como la calma que precede a la tormenta.  
  
El la observo en silencio. Desde luego- pensó- Ella responde a mis expectativas, lastima que casi sea demasiado tarde.  
  
-Tienes razón Minerva- confirmo sin mostrar nada de lo que sentía- Algo ocurre esta noche. Sin duda nada bueno. Pero no tengas esos presagios te lo ruego. No debes quitarle el puesto a Sybill ¡- dijo en broma- Recuerda que es SU trabajo predecir la muerte.  
  
-OH Albus! No seas bromista. De veras temo algún mal suceso y por más que lo intento, no logro calmar mis temores. Se que mi debilidad es grande. Pero si quien-tu-sabes ataca.  
  
-Minerva- la interrumpió el- Eres mas fuerte de lo que crees. Pero no te dejes llevar por el temor de los demás. Empieza llamando a las cosas por su nombre. ¿Nuestro enemigo, dime, quien es?  
  
La mujer lo miro asustada. Sabia lo que el esperaba de ella pero no sabia si seria capaz de hacerlo.  
  
-Albus- suplico- Albus no puedo por favor.  
  
-¡DILO!- ordeno sujetándola por los hombros- ES UNA ORDEN. PRONUNCIA SU NOMBRE Y NO LE TEMAS MAS.  
  
-V...VOL.VOLDEMORT!-Minerva escupió el nombre y contuvo el aliento. El eco resonó en el pasillo desierto. Permanecieron en silencio, expectantes, luego el mago tomo la palabra.  
  
-¿Ves Minerva? El castillo no se derrumbara por eso. ¿Crees que Voldemort aparecerá solo porque le llames? No temas a un nombre es algo ridículo. De ahora en adelante le llamaras así.  
  
-No creo que pueda Albus.  
  
-Ya has pronunciado su nombre una vez Minerva. Encontrarás el valor de hacerlo de nuevo- Albus acerco a la mujer a su cuerpo- Necesito tu fuerza Minerva. Necesito tu poder más que nada en esta batalla- sus labios estaban a centímetros de distancia- Solo con valor y trabajando unidos venceremos a Voldemort. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
-Albus yo..- pero era tarde, tomándola por los brazos Albus la empujo hacia el haciendo que los escasos centímetros entre sus bocas desaparecieran. La beso desesperado, sorprendido el mismo como nunca lo había estado de lo que hacia, sabiendo solo que amaba a esa mujer y que no deseaba que ella sufriera daño. Hacia mucho que lo sabia, pero nunca lo había reconocido, ahora no había vuelta atrás. La mujer se separo sofocada, buscando aire. Si sus mejillas hubieran estado más rojas, habría echado fuego. Miro al director sorprendida, enfadada con el pero sobre todo, avergonzada por haberle dejado hacer, por haberlo disfrutado.  
  
-Minerva. -No Albus, no me digas nada por favor- repuso ella- Esto no ha pasado, y ahora si me disculpas.  
  
-¡NO! Es preciso que lo entiendas Minerva. ¡Te necesito! Necesito que no tengas miedo porque eres lo único que tengo para sostenerme y darme fuerzas. Te Amo Minerva, se que es el peor momento posible para decirlo pero te amo. Quizás no sea correspondido. Si es así no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar. Pero si vamos a arriesgar nuestras vidas contra Voldemort creí que debías saberlo.  
  
Minerva lo miro a los ojos. Cada vez estaba más confusa. Pero en su límpida mirada vio coraje, valor. Y un verdadero amor hacia ella. Y se dio cuenta de que le gustara o no, sentía lo mismo. Siempre había admirado a aquel poderoso mago capaz de enfrentarse a Voldemort sin pensarlo. Ahora sin darse cuenta, lo amaba. Volvió sobre sus pasos y rodeo la cintura de el con sus brazos.  
  
-Yo también te quiero Albus.  
  
El corazón del mago dio un vuelco. Todos los presagios todas las desgracias no significaban nada en ese momento. En aquel instante el era feliz y no le hubiera importado que Voldemort apareciera con todos sus mortífagos en aquel instante. Así al menos podría gritarle antes de morir lo feliz que se sentía por haber conocido el amor. Estrecho a la mujer contra su pecho y permaneció en silencio. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía hablar.  
  
-Lastima no haberlo averiguado antes- dijo por fin y ella lo miro tristemente- Vivimos una era tan oscura que no se si volveremos a ver la luz alguna vez.  
  
-Yo tampoco lo se Albus- respondió ella- Pero se una cosa. No soy tan fuerte como tú ni tengo tu valor. Pero estoy dispuesta a luchar hasta el final. ¿Todos sabemos que es necesario enfrentarse a Voldemort pero, porque lo hacemos? ¿Acaso no es para poder vivir en paz y ser felices? ¿O es por el amor? ¿Algo que el no puede entender ya? Si no podemos luchar por nuestro amor Albus, ¿entonces que importa si Voldemort se apodera de todo y nos mata? ¿Y si destruye el mundo y lo cubre de tinieblas? Que sentido tiene la vida sin no hay amor. Es lo único que tenemos y yo no lo voy a dejar escapar.  
  
El la miro sorprendido y feliz a un tiempo. Realmente no se había equivocado con esa mujer.  
  
-Tienes tanta razón. Por un momento lo había olvidado mi amor- susurró a su oído- ¿Ves?- dijo divertido- Me has ayudado ya. Y has pronunciado su nombre. Te dije que lograrías hacerlo.  
  
Ella se ruborizo.  
  
-Algo va a pasar esta noche, y tal vez a partir de ahora las cosas sean distintas y mas difíciles- termino el- Pero haré cuanto pueda para enfrentarlas y se que tu también y saber que estas a mi lado y a salvo me dará la fuerza para hacerlo. Dime Minerva McGonagall, nos aguarda una dura lucha contra Voldemort, ¿puedo contar con tu lealtad?- pregunto el en tono solemne.  
  
-Mi lealtad ha sido tuya- respondió ella sin dudarlo- Pero si lo deseas te entrego mi corazón.  
  
-Lo acepto de buen grado- sonrió el- Bien, ¿supongo que esto significa un compromiso no crees?  
  
-Si- respondió ella- el compromiso de que ninguno de los dos morirá en la batalla y abandonara al otro. Y el compromiso de que como algún mortífago te haga algo, lo pasara muy mal conmigo.  
  
-Jejeje no tan mal como el que te haga algo a ti- bromeo Dumbledore- Soy capaz de hacerle el Cruciatus como me cabree. ¿Por cierto cuando quieres que lo anunciemos?  
  
-Creo que será mejor guardar esto en secreto de momento. No quiero que los otros profesores me consideren una enchufada.  
  
-¡¡¡Me imagino la cara de tus alumnos de Gryffindor cuando vean a su estricta profesora enamorada!!!- rió el-¡¡¡ Va a ser todo un espectáculo cuando se enteren!!!  
  
-Calla calla que ya los imagino riéndose de mi. Perderé mi reputación.  
  
-Bah! No te hará falta más. Si se ríen de ti solo dímelo y los convertiré en ranas de chocolate.  
  
-Albus!!!  
  
-¡Era broma mujer! Mm.. así que ahora tengo una novia secreta eh? Me siento como si volviera a estar en el colegio.  
  
-Es que ESTAMOS en el colegio Albus- bromeo Minerva señalando a su alrededor- Solo que nuestra época de estudiantes paso. Aunque nunca es tarde para aprender algo.  
  
-¿Como por ejemplo que nos amamos mas que nada en el mundo?  
  
-Como eso- sonrió ella- Como dicen los Muggles, mejor tarde que nunca.  
  
-¡¡¡Y tan tarde no quieras saber mi edad!!!- comento Dumbledore  
  
-¡Jejeje no quieras saber TU la mía!- respondió la mujer.  
  
Riendo aun, El la acompaño hasta su habitación.  
  
-Vístete minerva, será mejor que te pongas algo menos cómodo- señalo su camisón y la bata que en algún momento de la noche ella había perdido- Debo convocar a los demás. Quiero hablar con ellos en cuanto sea posible.  
  
-¿A estas horas?  
  
-si, es urgente. Por favor date prisa.  
  
Albus se marcho hacia su despacho pedía a los fantasmas que avisaran a los dos profesores restantes. Mientras en su cuarto, Minerva trataba de poner en orden sus revolucionadas hormonas.  
  
*Residencia Granger:  
  
Hermione continuaba enfrascada en la lectura del libro. Contenía ideas interesantes. Desde luego, a ella jamás se le hubiera ocurrido que se pudieran hacer ciertas cosas con un filtro de amor. En realidad, no entendía porque aquello eran Artes Oscuras. Aparte de un hechizo bastante desagradable para volver a la gente del revés (y quien tendría estomago para usar algo así) Y otro para cortar a alguien en pedazos, a Hermione no se le ocurrían motivos para no usar esos hechizos llegado el caso. Desde luego, seria buena idea aprenderlos- pensó- una nunca sabe. Repaso mentalmente los hechizos que había memorizado. Mm.. el último no se lo sabía bien, decía algo de inmovilizar al contrario y hacerle ver sus peores temores. Mientras buscaba la página del hechizo, Hermione topo con otra muy interesante. La leyó rápidamente mientras un montón de ideas poblaban su cabeza. ¿Y si.? Sin pararse a pensar, Hermione cerró el libro y lo cogió bajo el brazo. Se vistió apresuradamente y se calzó. Garrapateo una nota para sus padres explicándoles adonde iba y porque y salio de casa por la ventana. Corrió hasta la calle paralela a la suya y espero. Al poco, un enorme y extraño autobús paro junto a ella y ella subió sin vacilar. Había averiguado las paradas del autobús Noctángulo tiempo antes (por si una emergencia) y sabia que la llevaría hasta cerca de la casa de Harry. Necesitaba hablar inmediatamente con el.  
  
El conductor del autobús la saludo amablemente.  
  
-Buenas noches señorita. ¿Por favor adonde va?  
  
-Lo más cerca posible de Privet Drive. Y por favor deprisa.  
  
-Muy bien señorita, si quiere la ayudare a subir su equipaje. Y son trece sickles.  
  
-No tengo equipaje gracias, y aquí tiene el dinero.  
  
Hermione pagó su billete (suerte que había cogido dinero mágico antes de salir) y subió al autobús. Tomo asiento en la cama que el conductor le indico y el vehículo se puso en marcha. Pensaba dormir un poco pero el copiloto le llevo una taza de chocolate (incluida en el precio) y Hermione decidió tomarlo mientras repasaba el libro. Apoyo la taza en la cama con cuidado de no derramar su contenido y abrió el libro por la página que le interesaba.  
  
El hechizo Lazarus  
  
Este es un antiguo hechizo de la magia oscura que permite la resurrección de un muerto o muertos cuyos cuerpos no pueden ser recuperados. Solo funciona si ha transcurrido menos de un año después de la muerte del ser que se desea resucitar, siendo mayores las posibilidades de éxito cuanto menos tiempo transcurrido y solo tiene efecto en humanos con una parte de sangre mágica (NO en Muggles puros) ni en otras razas no humanas. Se basa en el poder de la sangre para llamar a la sangre. Requiere la colaboración de un mago poderoso y muy cualificado en artes oscuras. La poción ha de elaborarse en luna llena y hervirse al menos tres días añadiendo la sangre de la persona mas próxima al muerto ya sea por vía sanguínea o sentimental. La invocación debe ser realizada por al menos tres personas que cedan su energía para liberar al muerto y devolverlo a la vida. El hechizo Lazarus es extremadamente peligroso ya que si se aplica sobre una persona viva esta queda convertida en un Zombi atrapado entre vida y muerte y condenado a obedecer ciegamente a quien realizo el hechizo.  
  
Seguían una complicada receta para elaborar la poción (Hermione no había visto nunca una mas complicada, seguro que era peor que la de la poción multijugos) y varias descripciones de cómo hacer el ritual. Hermione lo memorizo todo cuidadosamente, hasta estar segura de que podría repetir lo leído aun sin el libro delante. Le daba la impresión de estar preparando un examen de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Solo que esta vez, la que haría magia oscura seria ella. Ensimismada como estaba, no noto unos golpecitos en el hombro.  
  
-¡Señorita! ¡Es su parada! Debe bajarse aquí.  
  
-¿Que? ¡OH gracias! Adiós y buenas noches.  
  
-Tenga cuidado por ahí sola. Corren malos tiempos y las calles no son seguras con cierta gente fuera.  
  
-Lo tendré en cuenta gracias.  
  
Hermione bajo del autobús y se encamino hacia Privet Drive. Había mirado la calle en un plano y esperaba no equivocarse. Ahora solo faltaba entrar en la casa sin levantar sospechas. Sin duda no podía llamar a aquellas horas de la noche y pedir que la dejaran ver a Harry. Tendría que hallar un modo más discreto de llamar su atención. Mientras caminaba por la calle concentrada en lo que haría, no advirtió que varios pares de ojos la espiaban desde la oscuridad.  
  
* Callejón cerca de Privet Drive, poco antes:  
  
Los mortífagos estaban hasta las narices. Llevaban media noche esperando ocultos en un callejón de mala muerte y todavía no habían tenido oportunidad de actuar. Crabbe estaba aburrido, Goyle se había dormido y Nott tenía unas ganas locas de ir al baño. Finalmente, un suave taconeo los puso sobre aviso. Nott despertó a Goyle de un codazo y los tres se asomaron a mirar. Vieron a una muchacha de unos 16 años caminando sola por la calle. Venia justo en dirección a ellos.  
  
-¡Ahí esta!  
  
-¡Por fin!  
  
-Ya me estaba aburriendo  
  
-¡¡¡Yo me estaba meando joder!!!  
  
-¡¡¡Callaos los dos que os va a oír!!! -¡Pero si tu eras el que roncaba como un ceporro!  
  
-Shhhhhh!!! ¡¡¡Que ya viene!!!  
  
-¿Y si no es ella?  
  
-Anda que como la liemos- protestó Crabbe- El Amo nos mata.  
  
-¿Alguien tiene una foto suya?  
  
-¿No seas zopenco como no va a ser ella? ¿Cuantas Sangre-Sucia se pasean solas por aquí a las tantas de la noche?  
  
-Una jovencita así no debería pasear sola. Se arriesga a tener un mal encuentro. con nosotros jeje.  
  
-¿Y si nos divertimos un poco con ella?- pregunto Nott con ojos de sádico.  
  
-Ni se te ocurra Nott recuerda lo que dijo el Amo. Podremos divertirnos DESPUES de acabada la misión. Cuando aparezca el chico Potter si te divierte puedes quedarte con la sangre sucia. A mi personalmente me dan asco. - Murmuró Crabbe.  
  
-Venga que ahí viene. ¿Preparados? ¿Listos? ¡Ya!  
  
Los tres mortífagos se lanzaron al ataque. La chica, desprevenida, no los vio llegar.  
  
*Privet Drive:  
  
Harry cayó al suelo con un grito. ¿Que era eso que había sentido? Su cicatriz le ardía y sin embargo no sabia bien porque. A toda prisa tomo su varita y echo a correr. Recordaba la advertencia de Dumbledore, pero no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Algo más fuerte le decía que tenía que ir. Bajo corriendo las escaleras y paso ante sus atónitos tíos. Antes de que nadie pudiera detenerlo, había salido de la casa. Corrió por las calles como una exhalación, con una idea fija en mente. Ayudar a quien quiera que estuviera en peligro.  
  
* Cerca de allí:  
  
Hermione se giró al ver varias sombras que iban hacia ella. No las vio hasta que las tuvo encima. Aterrada vio como varios encapuchados se lanzaban hacia ella. Rápida pero no lo bastante, tomo su varita y lanzo un hechizo aturdidor. Dio a uno de ellos pero los otros no se rindieron.  
  
-Expelliarmus!- grito uno de ellos. Antes de que pudiera contraatacar, la varita de Hermione salio volando. El otro mortífago simplemente la tiro al suelo de un empujón. Hermione se revolvió dando golpes patadas y descargando contra ellos todo su arsenal de tacos insultos y palabrotas (la verdad no era mucho pero 5 años con Harry y Ron de algo valían) pero dos hombres adultos y fornidos contra ella era demasiado. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más. Desesperada, hizo lo único que podía hacer, lleno sus pulmones de aire, junto fuerzas y gritó en medio de la noche.  
  
-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
No era mucho. De hecho sabía que era difícil que su amigo la oyera. Aun estaban bastante lejos de su casa. Pero una fuerza nueva poseyó a Hermione. Estaba harta. Aquellos mortífagos podían vencerla. Pero no se iban a ir de rositas. Concentró las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y las dirigió contra sus agresores. -¡¡¡INCENDIO!!!- gritó.  
  
El efecto fue inmediato. Llamas incandescentes salieron de las palmas de Hermione chamuscando a los mortífagos que maldecían sorprendidos. Aunque la mas sorprendida era Hermione, que se miraba las manos como si advirtiera que las tenia por primera vez.  
  
-¡Lo conseguí!- pensó- No se como pero lo conseguí.  
  
No pudo saborear su triunfo. Furioso por las llamas que lo quemaban, Crabbe la golpeo. Lo último que sintió fue un puño gigante haciendo impacto en su cara y el sonido de su cabeza al golpear contra el suelo.  
  
*Mientras a poca distancia:  
  
-HARRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!  
  
Harry se detuvo al reconocer la voz. Era Hermione!!! ¿Que diantres hacia ella aquí? ¿Y a esas horas?  
  
Bueno tendría que averiguarlo después. De momento era preciso salvar a Hermione de quien quiera que la estuviera atacando. Al borde de un infarto, se detuvo a tomar aliento oculto cerca de la pared mientras observaba las figuras que estaban junto a Hermione.  
  
La muchacha yacía en el suelo. Uno de sus atacantes (Harry no necesitaba preguntarse si eran mortífagos, sus mascaras los delataban. Bueno, eso y la pinta de feos.) Estaba tirado en el suelo, obviamente aturdido. Otros dos se concentraban en apagar las llamas de sus túnicas. Harry sonrió. Su amiga se había defendido bien de aquellos cobardes.  
  
-Despierta a Nott Crabbe  
  
-¿Yo? ¿Y porque tu no?  
  
-¡¡¡Porque yo aun estoy apagando las llamas que nos lanzo esa zorra!!!  
  
-Esto. ¡ahora que caigo! ¿Cómo lo hizo si tú tenías su varita?  
  
-¿Y yo que se? ¿A mi que me cuentas? Anda despierta ya a ese perezoso y vamos a la siguiente fase del Plan.  
  
-Bueno bueno no te pongas así.- gruño Crabbe dirigiendo su varita al mortífago caído- ENERVATE!  
  
¿-Que. que ha pasado?- murmuró Nott  
  
-¡¡¡Ha pasado que te has desmayado y nos has dejado todo el trabajo sucio!!!  
  
-No es mi culpa si esa sangre sucia me aturdió.  
  
-Anda levanta y ayúdanos. Pronto aparecerá Potter y hay que preparar el cebo.  
  
Harry estuvo a punto de soltar una exclamación. Así que por eso habían atacado a Hermione. ¡Solo para atraerle a el a una trampa! Malditos bastardos se iban a arrepentir. Harry dijo una palabra que sonaba muy pero que muy mal mientras se escondía más profundamente en las sombras. Debía esperar a que Hermione no estuviera en peligro para actuar.  
  
En ese momento, Nott se concentraba en arrastrar a una inconsciente Hermione al medio de la calle para que su cuerpo fuera fácilmente visible. Al tirar de su ropa su camiseta se rasgo, dejando ver el torso de Hermione a la luz de las farolas.  
  
-Guau! ¡Esta zorra no esta mal dotada chicos! Y si nos divertimos con ella un rato en lo que llega Potter?  
  
-Si a ti te gusta tocar a una sangre sucia por nosotros adelante. ¡¡¡Pero espera a que tengamos a Potter y por lo menos vete al callejón so guarro!!!  
  
-¡Jo! Eres un aguafiestas Goyle!- se quejó el otro- ¡Deja que Nott se divierta que mas te da! Además tiene razón. Esta noche ha sido muy aburrida habrá que compensarlo con algo.  
  
El hombre se dirigió a Hermione y le puso un hechizo de atadura. Luego se alejo de ella e hizo señas a Nott de que hiciera lo mismo.  
  
-ENERVATE!- gritó.  
  
Hermione abrió los ojos de inmediato. Harry lanzo un suspiro de alivio. Al menos no parecía muy herida. Tan pronto como pareció recordar lo ocurrido la joven comenzó a debatirse contra el hechizo que la inmovilizaba.  
  
-¿Quienes sois?- preguntó- ¡¡¡Soltadme ahora mismo!!!  
  
Los mortífagos se rieron en respuesta. Hermione tomo nota de su camisa rota, y se giro tratando de ocultar a los hombres un espectáculo demasiado íntimo.  
  
-¿Que te pasa bonita?- dijo Crabbe en tono de guasa- ¿No te gustamos?  
  
-Tranquila amiguita no intentes nada raro.- la previno Nott- En cuanto tu amiguito Potter llegue, nos ocuparemos de el. Y luego tú y yo podremos divertirnos en algún rincón tranquilo- añadió mirándola de una forma que hizo que Hermione quisiera desaparecer bajo tierra.  
  
-¿Harry? ¿Que os hace pensar que el vendrá?  
  
-Oh nuestro Amo lo conoce bien, nunca pierde una oportunidad de hacerse el héroe.  
  
Hermione tuvo que admitir que tenían razón. Su única esperanza era que estuvieran demasiado lejos como para que Harry se enterara de su situación. 


End file.
